A feasibility study of intramedullary implants pre-coated with an acrylic bone cement is proposed. The femoral component of a hip prosthesis is pre-coated and cured with PMMA. Using the canine animal model the prosthesis is implanted using the same PMMA, and tested for 6, 12, and 24 months. The entire femur with implant is then removed and subjected to mechanical and morphological studies of the implant-bone interface. The proposed method reduces the amount of PMMA used during the actual implantation procedure and thus reduces some PMMA inherent problems, including setting temperature and monomer release, both resulting in adverse effects on tissues. It improves the transmission of load from implant to bone, improves intramedullary centering of the prosthesis and increases interfacial shear strength over the same prosthesis and conventional implantation methods. The new method does not seem to induce any new risks as no new materials are introduced into the body and no changes of the actual implantation procedure are proposed.